A Shadow of the Past
by Nalika2431
Summary: Link and Zelda have always been friends, but when something happens to change Link's twin brother Link is banned from Hyrule and has to go to another plain just to find that he's not the only one who had been set up. what happens when they realize the real enemy is one that they thought was destroyed long ago
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just to let people know before you ask no this is not a cross over the characters from Yugioh are only in here by name and have different personalities and abilities. Once they get back to their real world their names change from Yugioh to Original names so before people start to flame me about me ruining the game or show don't or i'll ban because you failed to read my notice**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda though i wished I did.**

* * *

**Legend of Zelda**

**The Shadow of The Past**

** Link kept his head down as he walked through the halls of his new school. He hated the fact that because his mother died he and his father were forced from their village because they weren't originally part of the village. But they were and now he was in high school with others who thought that he was a freak. Others that hated him just because he was a little different.**

** Just then Link saw two boys that had tri-colored hair. He smiled at the scene that was in front of him. Ever since Link had gotten there two months ago he saw that those two always had a group of people around them. Link wasn't sure but he had a feeling it was because one of them was the Dueling Champion.**

** Link continued to watch the two wishing at the same time that he had friends or even a single friend. But he knew that it would never happen. He was too different. He would never have any real friends like the two boys did. But he really did want a friend so that he could have someone to talk to other than his father. **

* * *

** Yugi looked up from the game he and his brother was playing when he sensed the new kid walk by. He nodded at his brother and Yami smiled. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at their four friends that were there that day and they nodded as well. Then he stood up and walked over to where Link was standing.**

** "Hey why don't you join us?" asked Yami to a surprised Link**

** "R-really?" asked Link shocked.**

** "Yeah." said Yami but Link noticed that as the two walked back to the others that the crowd started to thin out.**

** "I'm sorry. I can't do this." said Link and he turned to leave but Yami caught his arm and said "We don't care at all about them. These are our real friends." and he pointed to the four that were standing around Yugi. Link could tell that they were indeed close to the two boys just from the way they were standing. **

** "This is Tristan." said Yami pointing at the tall brunette "Joey." he said pointing to the blonde "Duke." he said nodding at the green eyed boy standing beside Joey. "And that is Tea." He finished pointing at the only girl there. "We have a few other friends but they aren't here right now."**

** "I'm Link." he said surprised that the six most popular kids would want to be friends with him let alone even talk to him. Ever since he was a kid Link only had one friend but when he moved he was forced to leave her behind and since he didn't know where he and his father were moving to he couldn't tell his friend so that they could keep in touch.**

** "You know Link you don't have to worry." said Yami, who as always knew what was troubling his friends. "We're really friends."**

** "How-?"**

** "Yami can sense other people feelings." said Yugi quietly "You see the people that you see around us aren't really friends. Tea Tristan Duke Joey Yami and I aren't exactly what you would call normal either." **

** "What do you mean?" asked Link**

** "Yugi can move things with his mind; Tea can see things that happen before and after they happen. Both Tristan Duke can hear thoughts and Joey can talk to and understand any animal." said another brunette walking up to them.**

** "Seto I didn't think you were going to be here today." said Yami.**

** "I came to get you and the others. There's a problem back home that needs help." said Seto**

** "Let them deal with it." said Joey. "They're the ones who kicked us out."**

** "Jounouchi." said Yugi sternly and Link couldn't believe the force of power that was labeled with just the one name.**

** "Yugi is a commander back home." said Yami sensing Link's confusion again.**

** "Wait where are you guys from exactly?" asked Link **

** "You should know Link." said Seto though they hadn't been introduced. "We're from Hyrule." **

** "No way." said Link shocked.**

** "Yes but as Joey said we were casted out long ago." said Yami then he turned to Yugi. "I have to agree with Joey. They're the ones that casted us out."**

** "Maybe but we do have the power and we took the oath to always protect our world." said Yugi "Remember?"**

** "Yes I remember but there is no way we can go back since they did cast us out." said Yami "Now if the battle was here then it wouldn't be a problem but since we can't go back then we can't do anything."**

** "Wait why can't you go back?" asked Seto confused. **

** "Because the ones that casted us out laid a curse on the six of us." said Yami looking at Yugi and Link could tell that Yugi had known about the reason his brother didn't want to return to help Hyrule. "If the six of us even step foot in Hyrule again then we lose all of our power and Yugi knows that."**

** "Yami your sister needs you." said Seto. "You always told her that you would be there for her but now you're going to turn your back on her?" **

** "Well she didn't help the six of us as we were casted out for doing something we never did." said Yami**

** "Did you ever think that the real penalty for what happened would have been death?" asked Seto "Zelda did you a favor by casting you out."**

** "Wait did you say Zelda?" asked Link looking at Seto, who turned back to Link with a look of confusion.**

** "Yes why?"**

** "I know her. Before my mother died and father and I had to leave Hyrule Zelda and I were the best of friends. We grew up together." said Link, though he didn't tell them everything that the two were involved in, and then he looked at Yugi and Yami. "She's your sister?"**

** "Yes. We were younger but no one really knew about us being related to Zelda." said Yami**

** "And you won't help her?" asked Link angry.**

** "There isn't anything we can do." said Yugi. "Yami's right." **

** "No he's not. I know because I know what it's like going up an enemy without any power." said Link.**

** "I bet you do." said Tea smiling and Link knew that she saw the battles that he had been in before. "Yugi Yami we have to help."**

** "But how are we going to get around the curse on us?" asked Yami**

** "Leave that to me." said Link surprising them all. "There's a reason after my mother died that my father and I were kicked out. It's because my powers are stronger than even the top mages. I can easily remove the curse on you six once we get back to Hyrule."**

** "There's a catch isn't there?" asked Joey**

** "Yes. I have to get the Grimhold." said Link**

** "What's the Grimhold?" asked Yami**

** "It's a book that has all of my family's spells in it. When mother died my brother took it and used the magic in it to make my father look exactly like me and strip his powers. When I found out what Lorndon had done I went after him to reverse it."**

** "But you didn't make it?" asked Seto**

** "Oh no I made it but when he and I fought he made it look as if I had betrayed the whole village." said Link.**

** "That's why you two were casted out of the village." said Yami**

** "That's right." said Link.**

** "But how will that help?" asked Seto "If you were, like the others, casted out of the village because of something then wouldn't you be the same as the others?" **

** "Not quite." said a new voice.**

** Yami and the others turned to see the new comer and where shocked at the similarities between the two. Link smiled as he turned to his father and nodded. "Guys this is my father. Lendon."**

** "It's nice to finally meet you guys."**

** "Huh?" asked Yami **

** "I've heard a lot about you guys." said Lendon. "Link it's time to go home." **

** "Yugi are you guys okay with this?" asked Link**

** "Yes." said Yugi "Let's go. Seto go tell Zelda we're coming." **

** "Alright." said Seto and he left. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just to let people know before you ask no this is not a cross over the characters from Yugioh are only in here by name and have different personalities and abilities. Once they get back to their real world their names change from Yugioh to Original names so before people start to flame me about me ruining the game or show don't or i'll ban because you failed to read my notice**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda though i wished I did.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Zelda paced back and forth in her room as she waited for Seto to return with her brother's answers. She hoped that they had seen the wisdom in her decision by banishing them from the kingdom but she wasn't sure. It was the main reason she had asked Seto to watch over them, but he wasn't always there and she wasn't sure that they would come to her aid.**

**Once again she caught herself thinking about the one boy who never really looked at her like she was the ruler but as a normal girl. Unfortunately thanks to his twin brother and his brother's dark half both Link and his father were out of her reach. Zelda sighed as she walked past the book that held the most powerful protection spell she and her sister could cast. She looked at the book and smiled. Though it was a dangerous book Link had entrusted it to her and she intended to keep it safe.**

**Just then Seto walked into the room and smiled at the sight before him. He knew that Zelda would always be thinking of her brothers but also knew that her bringing them into the mix may have been dangerous. Which is why he was worried about what Link had planned to do. He knew that using the dark spells were dangerous but he didn't know how Link actually planned to get Yugi and the others there if the curse made them lose their powers.**

**Zelda turned around when she heard someone enter her room and smiled when she saw who it was, but she was also prepared for bad news. However when Seto smiled it was then that she knew her brothers were coming and that they had seen what she had intended all along. However there was someone else that had followed her advisor in and he was cloaked. She knew that it wasn't one of her assassins but if they were with Seto then they couldn't have been bad**

**"So they're coming?" asked Zelda keeping an eye on the cloaked figure.**

**"Actually someone else is coming first." said Seto confusing Zelda immensely.**

**"Who?" she asked just then, however the cloaked man walked from beside Seto and over to where the Grimhold was "Please get away from that. It's very dangerous."**

**"Not to me it isn't." said the man, lowering his hood surprising Zelda. "After all it belongs to my family."**

**"LINK!" she shouted running to her best friend and love. Smiling Seto just watched as Zelda flung her arms around the boy she had liked since they were small children. Link looked up at Seto and smiled back at him. He knew that Zelda would be shocked that he was there. But he knew that she was the only one he could really trust. He didn't know why but since he had returned to Hyrule he had been feeling that something wasn't right. He felt as if his brother knew he had returned though he cloaked his presence.**

**Once Zelda had gotten over her shock that Link had returned to the castle, Seto cleared his throat and the two old friends got up. He smiled at the two but he also knew that they were short on time and that they needed to get to the others before the portal he created closed or they found Link there.**

**"Link you need to explain to Zelda. I'll get the others." said Seto and Link nodded. Just then he saw the light in Seto's eyes and he knew that the feeling he had had when he arrived he been explain even if no one else noticed. However he kept quiet about it until he and Zelda were alone.**

**"Explain what?" asked Zelda as Seto left.**

**"It seems that when Yugi and the others were banished a spell was placed on them causing them to lose their powers if they came back home."**

**"What?" asked Zelda shocked. "Who did that?"**

**"I have a theory." said Link removing the protective seal on the Grimhold.**

**"What do you mean?" asked Zelda "What theory?"**

**"It may have been him." said Link as he flipped through the pages.**

**"You don't mean…"**

**"Yeah." said Link as he found what he was looking for. "But no more here, I have a feeling we're being watched."**

**"Its true." said Zelda. "I've sensed it for some time now, but I don't know where or who."**

**"I think I do." said Link looking back toward the door.**

**"No way, not him."**

**"I'm not sure." said Link. "Just act normal. I'm putting my clock back on, if anyone asks I'm a new guard Seto brought to keep you safe."**

**"Alright." said Zelda as she reached to hold his hand again. However Link shook his head and hid the Grimhold under his cloak.**

**"Wait until we get out of sight." he said. "I have to get you out of here first."**

**"But…"**

**"The castle has fallen." said Link. "Haven't you felt it?"**

**Zelda nodded her head then at the closet. "Let me get something."**

**"Alright." said Link and Zelda walked to the closet and pulled out hers and his armor that they were given by the queen before she died.**

**"Zelda…?"**

**"Link you know you're going to need it and I'm not standing on the side lines like when we were younger." Zelda said looking at her lover. "I'm not going to let them hurt anyone else."**

**"Alright then let's go." he said and he pulled his hood up. Then the two walked out after Zelda placed the two armors in the crack that lead to outside the castle knowing that they would get there when she wanted them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just to let people know before you ask no this is not a cross over the characters from Yugioh are only in here by name and have different personalities and abilities. Once they get back to their real world their names change from Yugioh to Original names so before people start to flame me about me ruining the game or show don't or i'll ban because you failed to read my notice**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda though i wished I did.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Zelda and Link walked down the hall of the castle Link drawing some strange looks but nothing more until they ran into one of Link's old friends. If it hadn't been for the fact that they grew up together Link knew that Kibou would have never noticed him. However he just looked at Zelda and nodded, then he looked at Link and smiled, letting him know that he knew it was him and that he was glad he was alright.**

**"Princess Zelda are you going out?" he asked.**

**"Yes this is a new personal guard that Seto has brought here."**

**"I see, please look after our princess." said Kibou, as if he didn't know who it was.**

**"Of course." said Link however the three were soon joined by a new face that Link had never seen in the castle before.**

**"My, my Princess Zelda why are you here and not in your room preparing for your speech?"**

**"Do not worry about it Chancellor Magokoro." said Zelda however the chancellor focused his attention toward Link and he could feel the dark power radiating off of the so called chancellor.**

**Moving closer to Zelda Link held a tight grip on the Grimhold with one hand and his sword with the other. "So who's this? I don't recall anyone coming in dressed like that."**

**"This is Yuujou," said Zelda "a very skilled swordsman and assassin. Seto didn't seem to trust some of the guard while he went on his errand for me and brought him here."**

**"I see well then I do hope you'll protect our princess with your life."**

**"I will." said Link, disguising his voice. However Magokoro seemed to realize something wasn't right about him and he left after making sure the princess went back to her room. Kibou followed them and sighed after the three of them got to the room.**

**"I'm sorry Link." he said "I guess it's my fault that Magokoro caught up to you two." however Link shook his head.**

**"No Kibou it wasn't."**

**"So you realized it as well?" asked Zelda.**

**"Yeah why is he here if you know what he is?" asked Link**

**"He was here when my mother was queen." Zelda sighed. "And I can't get rid of him because he's got everyone in the castle under his thumb."**

**"Not everyone apparently," Link said nodding at his brother in spirit.**

**"Nope I won't pledge my allegiance with him and that's why he doesn't trust me," said Kibou "however, he can't kill me because of my family line."**

**"I see." Zelda said. "But now we can't get out because he'll triple the guards."**

**"Actually that's where I come in," said Kibou pulling an old sheet of paper out. "If you take this route you'll get out without being seen."**

**"What about you?" asked Link as he looked at Kibou.**

**"Don't worry about me; Ai is waiting for you with Yukan'na." said Kibou**

**"Yukan'na?" asked Link "She's actually letting others ride her?"**

**"Just Ai," said Kibou.**

**"Thank you Kibou." said Zelda then she turned to Link. "We have to go."**

**"Right," said Link "Thanks Kibou."**

**"Just stop Lorndon, Link you're the only one besides Zelda that can do it."**

**"Right, come on Zelda."**

**"Right," she said and the two ran out the door and down the path that Kibou showed them.**

* * *

**Meanwhile in the shadows a man stood watching the two run down the path through an image in his glass that he had beside him. Scowling he called to his partner and waited until the shadow formed around him. Just then another figure walked into the room wearing nothing but a black cloak. He knelt down at the feet of the man and waited until he was bid to look up.**

**"You've made an error Zetheros."**

**"Forgive me master, I cannot control what the goody two shoes in me does." Zetheros said. "I did not expect him to actually bring the twin here."**

**"You do realize that my goody goody brother can destroy everything that we have worked for in the last four years?"**

**"Of course master."**

**"Then fix this." he said**

**"Yes master Lorndon." said Zetheros and he left.**

**"You won't stop me Link." Lorndon said. "You almost managed it when mother died and unlocked yours and Ai's powers but now I'm much more powerful than you."**

**"Do not underestimate your brother." said the shadow**

**"What do you see Kitai?"**

**"I see your destruction if you underestimate your brother." Kitai said. "Do not forget he also has a Shade to do his bidding, and my brother knows our ways as I do."**

**"Very well can I attack his Shade?"**

**"Of course but you must be careful for if you kill him before the new moon then I will also be destroyed and all your shadow powers will be gone."**

**"I'm well aware of that." Lorndon said, turning back toward the image. "But that doesn't mean I can't hurt my dear brother in a more painful manner now does it?" he asked focusing in on Zelda "You'll be sorry you dragged her into this Link, mark my words."**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Just to let people know before you ask no this is not a cross over the characters from Yugioh are only in here by name and have different personalities and abilities. Once they get back to their real world their names change from Yugioh to Original names so before people start to flame me about me ruining the game or show don't or i'll ban because you failed to read my notice**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda though i wished I did.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Yugi and his friends were waiting outside the portal that Link and Lendon had created for Link and Seto to go through first, when Yami saw someone riding up with another person. They gathered around the portal and Lendon, who recognized the horse told them that it was Link and his daughter Ai. However Yugi could see that there was a problem when he saw not just the one girl but his sister as well.**

**They were about to cross through when Link jumped down and ran to the portal. He knew that he had to stop them before they crossed or he wouldn't be able to undo his brother's Shade's spell. Kasai had told him on the way there that what ever was going on with the six of them was his own brother's doing. Link had already had a feeling that it was his doing but he couldn't understand why Kitai had waited until Link and Kasai had fully bonded before acting.**

**"Yugi don't!" he shouted and the three ran through the portal just in time to stop Yugi from crossing.**

**"What's going on Link?" asked Duke. " I thought that you could get rid of the spell on us."**

**"He can but not in Hyrule." said Zelda, pulling her hood down.**

**"What are you doing here Zelda?" asked Yami.**

**"I came because the castle has fallen and Link that it best me leave." said Zelda as she pulled her cloak off revealing their mother's armor design. "I brought your armor as well Aros, Alumos."**

**"Thank you Zelda." said Yugi then he looked at Link who had been steadily building up his shadow. "So that's why you said they couldn't curse you. You have a Shade."**

**"That's right." said Link turning around and looking at them. "However unlike Lorndon I can switch places with my Shade." Link then turned to his father and nodded, "Its time. You guys ready?"**

**"We are when you are." said Yami and Link nodded. It was time to reclaim what was theirs and that included someone very close to Link.**

* * *

**Kibou walked down the hall of the castle thinking about Link and Zelda, hoping that they got out alright. Just then he saw Magokoro walk down the corridor that led to Zelda's room and he knew that the chancellor was up to no good. So he followed him and what he found wasn't good.**

**_'So you've lost the princess, again?'_**

**"I'm afraid so master."**

**_'Magokoro I am growing more and more impatient with you and your failures.'_**

**"But my lord it wasn't my fault this time. There was one who knew the castle well and he gave the pathway out of the castle to the princess and her new guard."**

**_'It sounds to me that this new guard is someone very close to the princess.'_**

**"I don't know who that is other than her two brothers." said Magokoro.**

**_'What about Lorndon's brother Link?'_**

**"Are you sure it's wise to involve the Shades?" asked Magokoro leading Kibou to believe that Lorndon was being used.**

**_'They're already involved; thanks to that meddling fool Kakujitsusei.'_**

**"Yes master." said Magokoro.**

**_'Find out if the fool Link has indeed returned. If so then get rid of him. I need Zelda's power if I'm to return.'_**

**"Yes master." said Magokoro and he turned to exit Zelda's room. Once Kibou heard the chancellor moving he quickly got out of the way and down the same path that he had shown Link and Zelda not to long ago.**

**Kibou was glad once again that he and Link were from the same clan though they weren't brothers like him and Lorndon were. Because they were from the same clan Kibou had the same abilities to control the shadows as Link did though his wasn't as strong. He knew that he shouldn't leave the castle but he had to let Link know that his real enemy wasn't his brother like they had thought but a shadow that he didn't know who it was but it apparently knew Link and Zelda.**

_"Question is who is it?"_

**"I don't know Kordin, but Link and the others need to know now and since I can't trust anyone in the place I'll have to go myself."**

_"You know you could have sent me to Link as well."_

**"No by now Magokoro has figured out that I overheard him and that I left the castle." said Kibou just as arrow soared over his head. "Told you." he said to his shadow ducking into the woods beside him. He was glad that he knew the area well since he Link Lorndon Ai and Zelda had played there since they were small children, so he knew of the cave that led to the only village that Hyrule didn't extend to. Chie's village, the one person that could actually get through to Lorndon, he hoped.**


End file.
